1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video games. More specifically, the present invention relates to a video game processing device to which a memory card can be connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Role playing games (called “RPG,” hereinafter) are known as one of category video games using computers. Generally, in the RPG, a character plays a role instead of its player, and a story of the game develops while the player experiences pseudo adventure by manipulating the character (called “player character” hereinafter). In many cases, in each set zone formed in a virtual space, a player character and a character to fight against the player character (called “enemy character” hereinafter) are defined. The player character advances to each zone. There, the player character fights with an enemy character who prevents a goal in the story from being achieved. The story develops if the player character defeats the enemy character.
Notably, a player character is manipulated through a button on a keypad, a joystick, and so on. The player character moves and performs a predetermined operation in response to a manipulation given on the keypad. Further, many events such as a battle scene are arranged as the story develops. The game advances when the player performs selecting operations for those events.
Further, a device for processing a conventional RPG, to which a memory card can be connected is known, which allows for a game having been stopped during play to be restarted in the state that existed just before the interruption and allows the game to be started under the same condition, even in a video game processing device located in a different place. In such a device, various data and each kind of setting data created as the game advances may be stored in a memory card as saved data for several times as necessary.
However, in conventional video games, the memory card is used in a uniform and therefore ineffective manner. Further, if the player could not have obtained or forgot to obtain information playing an important role for advancing the game, for example, he/she only has to play the game from the beginning or from the scene near the interruption by reading out saved data, which may spoil the fun. Thus, a video game is desired which makes a memory card available for many purposes in order to advance a game efficiently.